fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Shigure Kiriya
Shigure Kiriya '(桐谷 しぐれ Kiriya Shigure) is the lead Cure of ''Warm Pretty Cure. She is a girl who is sporty and cheerful who is well liked by everyone. Her alter ego is '''Cure Spray (キュア スプレー Kyua Supurē). Her catchphrase is "Me? Are you talking about me?" (ミー？ 私について話しているあなた？ Mī? Watashi ni tsuite hanashite iru anata?). Her powers are related to water and healing. Appearance Shigure has mid-back length magenta hair than she keeps down and has magenta eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a blue short sleeved jumper with a long sleeved pale pink shirt underneath, light blue jean shorts, black tights and blue and white sneakers. She holds her Cure Pad in her jean pocket. You can see the top half sticking out. Her school uniform consists of a long sleeved white dress shirt, dark green open blazer with a pocket on the right side with the school's golden logo, green tie, dark green pleated skirt, black tights and dark brown mary janes. As Cure Spray, her hair grows longer and waver and goes up into a ponytail while going pale pink and being held up by a blue ribbon with a magenta heart-shaped clip. Her eyes goes a light shade of magenta. She wears a white chocker and pink circle earrings. Her outfit consists of a pink dress with a blue bow on her chest and a heart shaped clip. Her sleeves are frilly and are pinkish white. A blue belt that rests on her waist and a pink square buckle with a white trim and her Cure Pad hanging off the side of her belt. Her skirt has two frills which are pink. Her wristbands are pink with a blue trim and a blue bow. She has pink and blue boots which resemble Cure Happy's. Personality Shigure is a cheerful fourteen year old girl who is oblivious to what is going on around her, except if she is playing a sport. She has an obsession with video games and would stay up all night to finish a level or a whole game. She is very sporty and wonders why boys are always chasing after her. She is a second year student at the school Taiyō Middle School and gets okay grades. As Cure Spray, she is very determined to protect her loved ones and enemies and is a lot stronger than she is as Shigure. She is picked as the leader because of her kind personality and strong power but tends to leave Atsuki in the position. She loves having the power to heal the wounded and hates seeing people hurt. History When Shigure finds a blue bird-like fairy on the street and takes it home, her life takes a new turn. She finds out that the bird's name is Sky and that his home kingdom was attacked and the Warm Stones were scattered in her town. She happily accepts the journey, but when she comes face to face with a Kasshoku, Shigure backs down and does the only thing she can think off, which is running for her life. Eventually she stops running when she sees the Kasshoku about to hurt Sky and that if she doesn't take up the quest, her world will cease to exist. So she is granted the power to transform into Cure Spray, when a phone-like device called Cure Pad, appears in her hands. Relationships Sky - She meets him when was lying on the street near her school. She has a strong relationship with him and thinks of him like an older brother. Atsuki Hareta - Shigure becomes her friend as soon as Atsuki becomes Cure Heat. She thinks of her like a tutor and calls her Atsuki-sensei almost all the time and plays video games while Atsuki is studying. Eri Meido - Shigure calls her Eri-chan everytime she sees her and loves seeing Eri in her Pretty Cure form since she thinks she is cuter in that form. Cure Spray "Cooling Down the Warm Souls, Cure Spray!" "暖かい魂を冷却、キュアスプレー！" "Attakai tamashī o reikyaku, Kyua Supurē!" is Shigure's alter ego. Her powers are related to water and healing and her theme colour is pink and blue. She needs her Cure Pad to transform and her transformation phrase is Pretty Cure! Shiny Transformation! Her main attack is called Shining Spray. Later, with her Shimmering Arrow, Cure Spray can perform Magical Sapphire Shoot. Etymology Songs As a main character, Shigure's voice actor, Megumi Hayashibara, has partcipated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Kana Ueda, who voices Atsuki Hareta, and Emiri Katō, who voices Er Meido. * Sing with all my heart * Lovely Splash Trivia Gallery Kiriya Shigure.png|Shigure Kiriya Kiriya Shigure School.png|Shigure Kiriya in school uniform Cure Spray.png|Cure Spray Kiriya Shigure Profile.png|Shigure Kiriya/ Cure Spray Category:Warm Pretty Cure Category:User: CureKanade Category:CureKanade Category:Characters Category:Warm Pretty Cure Characters Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:Female